


Cruel

by otapocalypse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/pseuds/otapocalypse
Summary: Yuri hits a bump on his road to recovery. Otabek tries to cheer him up





	

Yuri stared down at the scale before him, the screen gazing coldly back at him with its blank face. Slowly, he stepped onto it, joints aching in protest, watching as the little mechanical numbers appeared and started changing. Up, down, up, down… The scale seemed to settle itself just below the weight Yuri was hoping to see, a measly 101.1 lbs. 

He stepped back, almost wilting and curling in on himself, rubbing his arm as he watched the screen go blank once more. He flinched and drew in a tiny breath of air as Otabek appeared behind him, the older skater’s own large hands coming to rest on Yuri’s shoulders as he placed a kiss on his mate’s cheek.

“It’s up from 99.” He mumbled encouragingly, rubbing small, warm circles into Yuri’s upper back. The blonde scoffed and turned away, letting Otabek’s hands fall from his thin frame. “It’s still too low. My target is almost ten pounds higher.” His voice grew strained as he said this, and he was suddenly blinking back tears.

“Hey, hey,” Otabek crooned, trying to approach again, less stealthy this time. “You’ve still gained.” He continued as Yuri rolled his eyes. “Two pounds, yes, but better than nothing. Better than losing.” He wrapped his arms around Yuri and buried his face in the Omega’s neck, breathing in his scent and trying not to remember the image of Yuri lying in a hospital bed, barely there.

Yuri didn’t respond, but he let Otabek stay where he was, gradually melting into the warm embrace and letting it ease the sadness and the pain that weighed heavy in his chest. It worked, just a little. He raised his hands and hooked them on Otabek’s arms to pull him closer, leaning his head back on his mate’s shoulder to look at his face. “Wanna go lie down?”

Otabek nodded, pulling back and letting Yuri lead him to their bedroom, where the two of them flopped down onto the bed as if it was an old friend they hadn’t seen in years. Once there, they wriggled closer to each other, ignoring the way their movements bunched up the sheets. Again in each other’s arms, they tangled their legs together.

Otabek started rubbing again, the same tiny, deep circles easing the tense muscles between Yuri’s shoulders, and this time the blonde sighed, head drooping as he pressed closer, sighing out a plea. “Lower…” Otabek complied after a moment, his fingers sliding lightly down to the middle of his mate’s back and beginning to knead.

Yuri shook his head almost immediately, wriggling into a more comfortable position once Otabek had raised his hands, eyes searching his mate’s in a silent question. “Keep going,” Yuri reassured him, before demanding, “But go lower.” He let out a breath as the apha’s strong hands moved to the dimples in his lower back and pressed. “Oh… right there,” Yuri whispered, suddenly breathless.

“That’s where it hurts the most?” Otabek asked, incredulous, but continued regardless, thumbs digging circles on either side of Yuri’s spine. After a few minutes of this, he switched to kneading with the heels of his hands, strong enough to push Yuri down into the mattress each time, and walked his hands up his mate’s back.

Yuri tried to control his breathing, in each time Otabek raised his hands, out whenever he felt pressure. The rhythm became hard to maintain when he felt his hips pressed into the mattress, and his cock twitched to life under him. Shame burned through him and made his face red, and he hid his face in the pillow, trying to endure the subtle grind against the bed each time Otabek moved his hands.

Willpower only went so far, however, and as Otabek walked his hands back down his mate’s spine, Yuri thought he must either be completely oblivious or just plain cruel. Half-hard now and still rubbing against the mattress in the most delicious, painful way, he could only lie still and let out little gasps and whimpers, hoping Otabek wouldn’t hear and tease him, or worse, stop completely.

Yuri rejoiced internally as he got a little break, his mate switching to lightly run his blunt nails up over the Omega’s shoulders and into his hair, lightly scratching and scraping at his scalp. Yuri rolled his eyes and bit his lip, humming in appreciation and tilting his head this way and that, shivering when his alpha lightly picked over his hairline.

He was just letting out all the air in his lungs and sinking into the sheets, content for once, when Otabek suddenly began pressing at his lower back again. Yuri reached up, stuttering out half of a warning, before a shudder passed through his lanky body, and his hand reflexively closed around the sheets above his head, a quiet, “Bek… ahh…” falling from his lips before he went limp, the room swimming before he closed his eyes.

He came to warm and with barely any pain plaguing him. The first sensation he registered was Otabek’s warm, rich scent engulfing him. A gentle kiss on the mark on his neck came immediately after. “Do you think you could eat later? If I cook?” Came the gentle question. No obligation. No judgement. Yuri turned and nuzzled into his alpha, knowing he could say yes, or no, or not answer at all, and he would still have this; his happiness would still be here.

He pulled back and rested his head back against the bed, still feeling warm and light and airy as he looked up at his mate. He chewed his lip, and sighed, in answer to Otabek’s question, “I’m gonna have to go with…”


End file.
